Amor al Más Puro Estilo Latino
by Marvell D Ixchel
Summary: ¿Como es el amor al estilo latino? ¿No te lo has preguntado? ¡Bueno no esperes más! Aqui te dire como es el amor al más puro estilo de America tanto de America Latina, Centro America y Sudamerica
1. Chapter 1

_**Amor al más puro Estilo Latino**_

 _ **Hetalia no me pertenece, qué más quisiera yo ¬w¬ y hago esto sin fines de lucro**_

 _ **~~Capitulo 1~~**_

" _ **Francia queriéndose de pasar de listo con una latina al hospital de urgencias fue a parar, a México el cuñado lo va a matar a tiros y un Norteamericano en plan de conquista entrará~~"**_

-¡Vuelve aquí hijo e tu mae! (*)-el grito retumbo en toda la sala de conferencias de la ONU, asustando a unos y despertando a otros (Grecia ¬¬)

Se podía ver a una muchacha de unos 19 u 20 años, morena de cabello negro azabache y ojos azules (*) quien tenía un curioso rizo al lado derecho de su cabeza, vestía un saco azul oscuro de cuatro botones, debajo una camisa rojo claro casi rosa, pantalón ancho tipo campana negro azulado y unas botas negras que se escondían en el pantalón.

Se encontraba persiguiendo con ansias asesinas a Estados Unidos, quien le huía con cara de verdadero terror…Porque él sabía una cosa: como ella le llegara a cachar se podía ir despidiendo de este mundo.

-¡HAAAA, _ **Republic of**_ _**Venezuela**_ please… Forgive me!-grito él norteamericano con verdadero terror.

-¡Mardito Gringo de mierda, deja de llamarme así coño, mi nombre es República Bolivariana de Venezuela, apréndetelo de una cojuda vez!-rugió la chica aumentando el paso si es posible.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Iggi help me please!-suplico

-¡España dile a tu hija que se detenga!-le exigió Inglaterra a España, el cual se encontraba muy ocupado comiendo churros.

-Nah, déjalos tranquilos son jóvenes, además Estados Unidos de seguro y se lo merece-respondió él español de lo más tranquilo

-¡No me jodas España!, a este paso Venezuela lo va a matar-

-Lo dudo mucho, además esto siempre pasa con mis hijos y Estados Unidos siempre sale ileso-

-No puedo creer que seas tan relajado-lo miro con enfado, mismo enfado que España le regreso en su mirada, más se le notaba algo raro en su forma de tratar al ingles

-Pues si no te gusta te jodes, maldito cabrón-le dijo antes de volver su atención a sus churros, pero mirando de reojo la persecución

-Creo que ya sé de dónde sacaron esos mocosos su "hermoso" vocabulario-siseo el inglés de muy mal humor

-¡Vuelve aquí maldito pervertido!-

 _ **-¿Pervertido?-**_ pensó casi toda la sala, menos Canadá, Francia, México, Brasil, Ecuador, Chile y Colombia.

-¡Eso no fue culpa mía, fue de Francia yo soy inocente lo juro!-chillaba el pobre rubio

-¡No te creo!-

-¡Canadá, ayúdame Brother!-suplico llorando a cascadas

-¡No metas a Canadá en esto cabrón de mierda!-

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH-

Y la persecución continuó, desordenando toda la sala y dejando a más de uno confundido.

-¿Exactamente qué pasó aquí México?-le pregunto España a su hijo

-En realdad TODO es culpa de Francia ¬¬-siseo de mal humor él Mexicano

-¿ah?-lo miro con cara de no entender ni J

-Todo empezó así jefe-

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _ **-Oye México-llamo Francia con una sonrisa que le dio mala espina a todos los presentes**_

 _ **-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto con desconfianza esa sonrisa solo significaba una cosa: PROBLEMAS**_

 _ **A pesar de su tono seco Francia no borro su sonrisa incluso la ensancho, causando un escalofrío en todos los que estaban en la sala en ese momento.**_

 _ **-¿Venezuela es tu hermanita pequeña no?-pregunto casual y rodeando la mesa en la que hace un segundo estaba sentado hasta llegar donde él Mexicano, quien por instinto se hizo para atrás y lo miraba con una ceja arqueada desconfiado.**_

 _ **-Si ¿Por qué la pregunta?-**_

 _ **-"¿Qué quieres exactamente con la más peligrosa mujer de toda Suramérica en cuanto a temperamento se refiere?"-pensaron todos mirándolo con una ceja arqueada**_

 _ **-Pues simple, muy simple la verdad-arrastro una silla para atrás y se sentó en ella-Solo te quería preguntar una cosa-**_

 _ **-Bueno habla pues-**_

 _ **-¿Es verdad que los pechos de Venezuela representan su parte de los andes (*)?-pregunto como si estuviera hablando del clima**_

 _ **-¡¿Qué coño estas preguntando pervertido?!-gritaron furiosos Ecuador, Chile, Brasil, México y Colombia, los únicos ahí presentes además de Francia.**_

 _ **-Oh, vamos relájense es solo una pregunta-rodo los ojos**_

 _ **-¡Que pregunta ni que pregunta!-grito Chile furioso**_

 _ **-¡No me jodas!-exclamo furíco también Ecuador**_

 _ **-¡Sabía que eras un pervertido pero te has pasado!-Colombia estaba lista para cometer homicidio**_

 _ **-¡Ya cálmense y déjenme terminar!-se quejó el Francés casi con un puchero**_

 _ **-Ni deberíamos dejarte-siseo México mirándolo feo, Francia se encogió un poco ante sus miradas.**_

 _ **-Lo que quiero decir es que si eso es verdad eso es todo, me entro curiosidad ya que escuche a Costa Rica y Puerto Rico hablar de eso-explico Francia retrocediendo lentamente por si las moscas.**_

 _ **-¿De que estaban hablando Costa Rica-san y Puerto Rico-san?-cuestionó Canadá entrando a la habitación**_

 _ **-Oh, Canadá-Chan tú de seguro y me respondes esta pregunta-sonrío coqueto Francia parándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a él.**_

 _ **-¡Stop!-se escuchó un grito**_ _ **algo**_ _ **chillón.**_

 _ **Todos voltearon a la dirección del grito, viendo que era Estados Unidos quien había gritado**_

 _ **-¿Desde cuándo estas ahí?-pregunto Chile con una ceja arqueada**_

 _ **-Desde el principio, pero eso no viene al caso-Chile protesto más Estados Unidos lo ignoro encaminándose a Canadá él cual tenía cara de no entender nada de nada-¡Francia No pienso permitir que perviertas a mi inocente hermanito pequeño, primero tendras que pasar sobre mi cadáver PEDOFILO!-esto último lo grito poniéndose delante de Canadá como escudo humano y mirándolo bien feo**_

 _ **-No podrás mantenerlo casto y puro por siempre Estados Unidos, ya caerá en el pecado ya caerá-canturreo Francia malicioso**_

 _ **-Si te detuve hace dos días, puedo seguir haciéndolo ahora-le dijo serio como nunca antes**_

 _ **-"Wow, cuando se trata de su Ototo Estados Unidos es una persona completamente diferente, lo defiende con uñas y dientes"-pensaron todos los latinos con simpatía por el norteamericano**_

 _ **-Bueno no nos desviemos del tema yo lo que quiero es que alguien me diga la respuesta a mi pregunta-**_

 _ **-¿Cuál pregunta?-preguntó Canadá con las mejillas algo sonrosadas por la actitud de su hermano**_

 _ **-Pues que yo me preguntaba si es verdad que si los…-Francia no pudo terminar de hacer su pregunta ya que México y Estados Unidos lo habían golpeado para que se callara**_

 _ **-¡QUE NO LO CORROMPAS MALDITO PERVERTIDO!-gritaron ambos con un aura oscura rodeándolos.**_

 _ **-¡Ayyyyy!-se quejó por él golpe**_

 _ **-Francia yo como que creo que vos sos masoquista-dijo Colombia con una gota en la cabeza**_

 _ **-Ya lo creo-concordó Brasil**_

 _ **-¡Estados Unidos sino quieres que tu hermano se pervierta entonces toma tú su lugar!-exclamo Francia sobándose el chichón en su cabeza**_

 _ **-¡QUÉ! ¿¡Te volviste loco o qué!? ¡Venezuela me ara añicos y me dará de comer a sus perros!-exclamo aterrado solo con la idea-"Si ya desde antes me quiere hacer añicos ahora tendrá razones para hacerlo"-penso temblando levemente**_

 _ **-¡Canadá!-llamó malicioso el más mayor de ahí (¡ancianito! "risa burlona")-Te acuerdas del libro que te preste la otra vez y que no entendías algunas palabras ¿no?-lo vio asentir-Bueno tu tito Francis te va explicar TODO con lujo de detalles-sonrió malicioso y pervertidamente todo al mismo tiempo**_

 _ **-¡SOBRE MI CADAVER!-Estados Unidos quien se había separado de Canadá para golpear a Francia se volvió a poner delante de él.**_

 _ **-Bueno entonces pregúntale a Venezuela si es verdad ese rumor y yo dejo tranquilo a Canadá…Por ahora-eso último lo susurro bajito**_

 _ **Estados Unidos se encontraba en un dilema, si decía que No su adorable, INTOCABLE e INOCENTE ototo (él se había asegurado que fuera así desde que Canadá nació) se pervertiría y como él era curioso iba a querer saber cómo se sentiría eso que Francia le decía y el maldito de Francia de seguro se aprovecha y… ¡arg de solo pensarlo le hervía la sangre! Pero si decía que Si Venezuela de seguro lo mata, ella era violenta y sanguinaria, por no decir que su fuerza bruta le aterra, no se iba a ir de rositas cuando le pregunte eso, primero recibía LA MADRE paliza.**_

 _ **Su ototo u él ¿Qué elegir?**_

 _ **Un momento… ¿Él no era un héroe?**_

 _ **Si decía que Si salvaría a su ototo adorado de las garras de Francia y todos felices comiendo perdices.**_

 _ **-Acepto, pero te quiero lejos de mi ototo o ay de ti-dijo después de un rato de silencio**_

 _ **Francia sonrío y los latinos solo empezaron a rezar por la pobre y desdichada alma de Alfred.**_

 _ **Estados Unidos le hizo la maldita pregunta cuando vio ingresar a Venezuela en la sala justo cuando terminaba su turno.**_

 _ **Tal y como todo el mundo supuso, Venezuela NO se lo tomo nada bien y roja cual tomate maduro empezó a maldecir en su contra y empezó a corretearlo.**_

 _ **End Flash Back**_

-Y eso fue lo que paso jefe-concluyo México

Para ese momento España e Inglaterra tenían una gran gota en la cabeza y Francia silbaba disque despreocupado.

-En definitiva eres un grandísimo Idiota-dijeron ambos mirando a Francia con fastidio

-¡OI!-se quejó por el insulto

-¡Francia ve ahora mismo a arreglar tu estupidez!-ordeno Inglaterra

-Pero-

-¡Pero nada!-le corto

-Y agradece que no te mate ahora mismo-gruño España de MUY mal humor. Si no fuera porque estaban en la junta de la ONU hace un buen rato que Francia estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

Resignado Francia se dirigió al epicentro del caos, donde la venezolana tenía agarrado del cuello al norteamericano zarandeándolo, pateándolo y cacheteándolo con frenesí, ni Alemania podía parar a Venezuela cuando estaba a la ofensiva y de mal humor, Prusia y Turquía se reían feliz de la vida echándole porras a la venezolana, Austria se quejaba de los pocos modales de la chica, China y Japón tenían una gran gota en la nuca, Suiza asentía con la violencia de la chica ya que él escucho la indecorosa pregunta de Estados Unidos, Liechtenstein se preguntaba si podía sobrevivir Estados Unidos a semejante paliza, Hungría suspiraba melancólica recordando sus tiempos cuando creía que era hombre, Italia Veneciano se escondía detrás de Alemania e Italia Romano que antes se encontraba echándole porras a su sobrina (*) cuando vio a su hermano con él macho patatas (Sera un Macho patatas pero es UN Macho Patatas "babas" *¬*) se enojó y empezó a patear a Alemania y a arrastrar a su Ototo, Dinamarca reía feliz de la vida, Finlandia buscaba de parar la matanza, Suecia miraba todo serio, Grecia dormía plácidamente, Rusia reía de manera escalofriante, los países Bálticos temblaban, Belarús solo pensaba en casarse con Rusia, Ucrania tenía una gota en la nuca al igual que Bélgica, Holanda miraba todo fastidiado, Cuba le echaba porras a su hermanita y Paraguay buscaba de calmarla un poco pero nada.

A Francia le bajo una gota incomoda por la nuca, a veces se preguntaba de donde salieron esos chicos tan violentos, España era más bien tranquilo y educado y los mocosos eran alborotadores, rebeldes sin causa, maleducados, groseros hasta decir basta (en Latinoamérica 5 de cada diez palabras son groserías, ya sean directa u/o indirectas) impuntuales, desobedientes, tenían manías raras (*), algunos eran fumadores incorregibles (Cuba ¬¬) alcohólicos anónimos (TODA Sudamérica y parte de Norteamérica cofcofestadosunidoscofcof) agresivos y violentos de nacimiento (cofcofvenezuelacubacolombiaargentinachilecofcof) adictos a las fiestas y mujeriegos (TODA Latinoamérica y estados unidos) sarcásticos y burlones, que no respetan a nadie (solo a mami-papi España, a Prusia y un pelín a sus jefes) lo ODIABAN con toda su alma y eran EXTREMADAMENTE sobreprotectores con sus hermanas y hermanos ukes (cofcofestadosunidoscofcof) y muy pero que MUY cariñosos y apegados con España (Er único que les puede parar los pies sin causar una masacre y a quien obedecen _**casi**_ sin rechistar)

Seh, en definitiva o España los crio así o fue Prusia o ellos son así…se iba más por las últimas dos (ay catire si tú supieras e.e)

Volviendo al tema principal, las pocas fuerzas que había reunido se fueron por el retrete en cuanto vio a la venezolana dándole LA paliza del siglo a Estados Unidos, recordó vagamente ver a España en un estado parecido pero peor mucho peor, pero lo descarto ese día Prusia, España y él estaban más borrachos que una cuba y de seguro y fue una alucinación.

España suspiro fastidiado. Ese imbécil de Francia no se movía para nada y si esto seguía así el norteamericano moriría de verdad, él sabía de lo que eran capaz sus hijos ya que él los crío…con ayuda de Prusia y Bélgica… pero mayormente él los crio solo.

-Si Francia no se mueve, Estados Unidos pasara a la historia y yo me quedare sin nadie a quien regañar-dijo Inglaterra intentando esconder su voz preocupada.

España suspiro, se levantó de su asiento y se encamino a la masacre.

Lo que pasó a continuación dejo a más de uno estupefacto, sorprendido y con cara de ¡WTF!

España caminando de lo más tranquilo, pasando y esquivando a los demás países. Se acercó a su hija, estiro la mano y…

Simple y llanamente le jalo la oreja, haciendo que por el dolor Venezuela soltara a Estados Unidos y se empezara a quejar por el dolor.

-¡Ay, ay taita (*) suéltame la oreja ay!-se quejaba Venezuela buscando de quitarse a su papá de encima

-No hasta que se tranquilice señorita-respondió España impasible

-¡Pero papá!-se quejó cual niña pequeña

-Pero nada, además México y Francia te tienen algo importante que decir-dijo empezando a caminar en dirección a donde estaban los nombrados con Venezuela quejándose del dolor.

Pensamiento ecuánime de todas las naciones presentes en esa reunión:

 _ **-"España es dios/un verdadero hombre"-**_

Cuando estuvieron enfrente de ellos, Venezuela arqueo una ceja, México tenía agarrado a Francia quien tenía cara de querer cagarse los pantalones (*) y salir huyendo de ahí.

-Bueno que es lo que quieren de mí tengo que ir a matar al malpari´o (*) de Estados Unidos-gruño cruzada de brazos, con un puchero cual niña regañada, más puso una mueca de dolor en cuanto España apretó el agarre en su oreja.

-Venezuela-dijo con voz de advertencia, a lo que ella chasqueo la lengua y miro para otro lado. México carraspeo para que la chica le prestara atención, cosa que consiguió…solo que ella nada más lo miro de reojo, aun seguí molesta por _**ese**_ accidente de hace dos semanas.

-En realidad todo pasó así-

Y le conto todo lo sucedido, mientras más decía, Venezuela más molesta se ponía, para cuando termino Venezuela tenía un aura asesina diez veces mayor a cuando Estados Unidos le lanzo la cochina pregunta.

España al ver su aura asesina, la soltó. Él ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer así que tenía la conciencia tranquila.

Los demás países que estaban escuchando el relato de México o miraban feo a Francia o suspiraban fastidiados. Más ninguno intervendría en la masacre, él se lo busco solito

México soltó a Francia y este salió corriendo, como si su vida dependiera de ello (la verdad es que así es XD)

-¡FRAAAAANCIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-el grito retumbo en toda Inglaterra (lugar donde se estaba dando la reunión) espantando a mucha gente sobre todo a la reina, quien estaba preocupa y algo asustada (el jefe de Francia le envió una carta diciéndole que si Francia volvía magullado y si no tenía una razón _**verdaderamente**_ justificable le cobraría mucho dinero)

Rato después se podía ver a Francia postrado en una cama del hospital que estaba cerca (especialmente echo para ello-pero se da servicios a la gente normal-) vendado cual momia y quejándose del dolor a pesar de tener veinte anestesias encima.

La reina ahorcaba al pobre Iggi, el cual buscaba de explicarle lo que en verdad paso y los latinos tenían una gran gota en la nuca. España se apiado del alma de Inglaterra y le explico a la reina lo que paso, a lo que ella suspiro. En eso iba llegando el doctor

-¿Cómo esta doctor?-pregunto Inglaterra algo preocupado

 _ **-"¿Inglaterra preocupado por Francia?...¡APOCALIPSIS EL MUNDO SE NOS VIENE ENCIMA!-**_ pensaron todos los presentes que eran España, Venezuela, Canadá, México y la Reina.

¿Qué dónde estaban los demás Latinos y países? Quizás tomando un avión para irse a sus casas ya que no aguantaban un minuto más ese frio infernal de los cojones, por ellos Francia se podía morir y ni les importaría, solo Veneciano medio y se preocupó por él.

-El señor Francia está estable y fuera de peligro. A pesar de tener todos y cada uno de sus huesos rotos y algunos órganos dañados-informo, mientras iba hablando todos (menos Iggi y Venezuela) pusieron muecas indefinidas entre el dolor, la lastima, el fastidio y la risa.

-¡No preguntaba por él! Por mi se puede morir e irse al infierno de una cojuda vez-exclamo Inglaterra con una mueca de fastidio en la cara. A lo que todos suspiraron.

 _ **-"Debí haberlo pensado"-**_ pensaron con renuncia negando con la cabeza

-Yo pregunto es por Estados Unidos-

-Oh, él se encuentra bien, solo tiene golpes y raspaduras superficiales, se puede ir apenas despierte si quiere-dijo con una sonrisa tranquila el doctor de avanzada edad

Venezuela abrió los ojos sorprendida, antes de fruncir el ceño y hacer una mueca indignada.

 _ **-"¿Que solo fueron raspones y golpes superficiales? ¡No me jodan! le di con casi toda mi alma y ¿me dicen que solo fueron cosas superficiales? ¿¡Qué clase de cuerpo tiene ese weón (*) de mierda?! -**_ penso una furíca Venezuela con él rostro rojo de la furia, cual niña malcriada que hace berrinches.

-Bueno si me disculpan yo me retiro-dijo el doctor despidiéndose con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro y desapareciendo por el pasillo

-¡Wow Venezuela te ves adorable!-exclamo una voz a espaldas de los demás, pero delante de ella (no sé si me explico ^.^U)

Era Estados Unidos quien tenía en un abrazo de oso a la venezolana, quien buscaba de quitárselo de encima más roja que un tomate que tanto le gustaban a su mami (*)

-Bueno supongo que todo está resuelto-susurro Canadá abrazando a su oso con las mejillas algo sonrojadas y una sonrisa dulce y sincera pintada en el rostro (yo: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA "derrame nasal masivo"-ínter-baka: ¡Canadá es tan condenadamente adorable y violable!-yo: ¡si eso es verdad! Lástima que Alfred lo sobreprotege tanto sino ya lo hubiéramos secuestrado y echo muuuuchoooo yaoi con él-ínter-baka: ¡Ni que lo digas!)

México sentía que Chihuahua está ladrando muy feliz de la vida ante la vista que la dulzura de niño que era Canadá le estaba dando, se metió en su burbuja pervertida imaginando que le hacía cosas sucias y lo escucha gritar su nombre. Más un disparo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Quien había disparado era Estados Unidos quien lo miraba serio cual macho que se respeta y un aura oscura y asesina brotaba de él, dándole un aire escalofriante que haría cagarse del miedo hasta a Rusia.

-Ne, México-kun-dijo con un tono de voz dulce y empalagoso que le erizo los pelos de la nuca a todo el mundo que estaba en el piso-¿Qué cojones pensabas viendo a MI lindo y adorable hermanito pequeño, eh pedazo de cucaracha infernal de los cojones?-siseo con voz ronca y peligrosa que sin quererlo hizo que las enfermeras, doctoras, pacientes y uno que otro desviado suspiraran enamorados y tuvieran que correr al baño a cambiarse de pantaletas o llamar a manuela (yo: me lo estoy imaginando y ya me estoy osmageando aquí XD)

-Y-y-y-yo n-n-nada ¿P-p-p-por q-q-q-que l-la p-p-pregun-ta?-tartamudeo caga´o (*) del miedo

-Por nada, solo creí que estabas pensando cosas pervertidas con mi ototo y pues…Si así fuera…-pauso mientras cargaba, le quitaba el seguro a su ATK 48 plateada y le apuntaba con una mano mientras sonreía de forma escalofriante y malévola, -pero el condena 'o se veía increíblemente ¡SEXY!-te hago desaparecer del mapa-dijo ladeando la cabeza y ensanchando su sonrisa, definitivo las mujeres y desviados que estaban en el piso se desmayaron por pérdida de sangre ante semejante vista. A Venezuela y España se les notaba un pequeño rubor el de la chica un poco más notoria que el de su mami (*), Inglaterra rodaba los ojos hastiados, Canadá estaba echando humo de lo rojo que estaba de la vergüenza por el numerito que hacía su Nii-san (Yo: lo llama Onii-chan cuando quiere conseguir algo, aunque de último recurso "risa pervertida"-ínter-baka: ¡Pronto haremos un fic que trate de eso! e.e-Yo: ¡Viva el Americaincest!) y la Reina fue al baño a llamar a manuela.

-¡Nii-san deja de molestar a México-kun!-regaño él Canadiense rojo cual tomate y con un puchero en el rostro…Simplemente adorable.

-¡KYAAAA Ototo eres adorable!-chillo el Norteamericano, guardando su arma y lanzándose a abrazar a su hermanito pequeño

 _ **-"Dios, pero que bipolar"-**_ pensaron todos con una gotita en la cabeza.

-En fin yo ya me voy-dijo México, disque relajado, pero estaba celoso por la forma en la que Usa (me canse de poner estados unidos a cada rato y ni de coña le digo américa primero me lanzo de un puente-ínter-baka: mi contenedor humano aquí presente es de Venezuela y es extremadamente fiel a su patria)

-¿Hijo no te vas a despedir?-pregunto algo afligido España

-Adiós mamá bendición-se despidió dándole un beso en la boca (*) ante la mirada atenida de los ingleses, él canadiense ni se inmuto ya que él estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de demostraciones de los latinos con su mamá

Y desapareció por el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos con paso relajado como solo un latino sabe hacer.

-Yo también me voy Nii-san-aviso Canadá con una sonrisa tímida y empezando a caminar-Y por favor no hagas tonterías-pidió en el borde del pasillo con un pequeño puchero

-¡No prometo nada!-

-Bueno supongo que yo ya también me voy-dijo España agarrando sus cosas-portafolio y su saco-

-Chao mamá-se despidió casual Venezuela dándole un beso en la boca, a lo que él ni se inmuto y se despidió igualmente despeinándola un poco.

-España déjame y te acompaño vamos al mismo sitio-dijo Inglaterra alcanzándole y desaparecieron juntos por el pasillo

Después de un rato de silencio Venezuela pronuncio unas palabras que Usa nunca espero oír de su boca:

-Oye catire-

-Umm-la volteo a ver

-Bueno…disculpa por la paliza que te di-dijo con las mejillas rojas, eso le estaba costando mucho ella era muy orgullosa y el estar disculpándose mostraba que también era humilde-sé que no fue tu culpa, que lo hiciste por Canadá, pero la vergüenza me cegó y bueno… ¡No creas que porque me estoy disculpando te voy a perdonar todo lo que me has hecho hasta ahora (*)! ¡Solo lo hago porque eso fue lo que mamá España me enseño! Yo…-se calló muerta de la vergüenza, mirando para abajo con las mejillas al rojo vivo.

Usa al verla en ese estado se enterneció, Venezuela siempre era descrita como una yegua salvaje, rebelde e indomable, a veces como una leona siempre a la defensiva. Pero ahora parecía más una cosita adorable que otro cosa. Sin quererlo se empezó a reír de manera suave, haciendo que la venezolana se sonrojara de vergüenza e ira.

-¿¡Que es tan gracioso?!-

-Jajajajajaja, disculpa no me malinterpretes es que te vez adorable-

-¡Yo no soy adorable, soy la Gran República Bolivariana de Venezuela!-

-Ya lo sé, es solo que me eres tan bella y hermosa como esa orquídea que siempre te pones-

Ahora Venezuela parecía un tomate maduro de lo roja que estaba.

-En fin deja y te acompaño al hotel, ya es muy tarde y de seguro perdiste el avión-

-No te moleste yo me sé cuidar bien sola-

-Lo sé mejor que nadie solo que sería descortés no acompañarte, además soy un héroe-ante esto último Venezuela rodo los ojos y soltó un resoplido divertida.

-Está bien súper mero macho man, pero le recuerdo que esta que esta que ta qui (*) fue generala de las fuerzas patriotas de la revolución y es capaz de igualarlo en combate y en fuerza bruta, recuérdelo bien-le dijo en su acento natal con voz burlona y divertida empezando a caminar con una sonrisa en la cara, haciendo que él Norteamericano sonriera aún más.

-Espero y Nii-san no la haga enojar-dijo Canadá oculto en una columna con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Yo solo espero y no se sobrepase, porque si no le rajo todo lo llamado cara-gruño México alado de Canadá-En fin te acompaño a casa güerito lindo-

-Gracias-

 _ **Diccionario y curiosidades:**_

 **Hijo e tu mae:** insulto venezolano que quiere decir hijo de tu madre, generalmente usado para no decir hijo de p****

 **Los ojos azules de Venezuela:** Representan el mar caribe

 **Tío Romano:** Romano es más como su tío que como su mamá ya verán porque

 **Las manías raras:** En él próximo capi hablare de esas manías XD

 **Taita:** Forma colonial de los esclavos para decir papá, Venezuela lo usa ya que ella les enseño español a los esclavos de su país y es una palabra distintiva de ella misma.

 **Malpari´o:** Literalmente significa malparido o malnacido.

 **Weón:** aquí en Venezuela se pronuncia Webón, significa atolondrado, estúpido ect.

 **Caga´o:** Quiere decir que está a punto de mojar los pantalones o está muy asustado XD

 **Beso en la boca:** En Latinoamérica es normal despedirse de la mamá con un beso en la boca, sin distinción de sexo.

 **¿España mamá?:** Bueno si, España me parece más su mamá que otra cosa, además España suena a nombre de mujer.

 **Estados Unidos:** Usa le ha hecho muchas cosas para NADA bonitas a Venezuela, por ejemplo El hecho de que el presidente Obama dijera que somos un peligro para ellos ¬¬ aunque aquí pienso hacer una situación graciosa de ello XD.

 **Esta (e) que ta qui:** literalmente quiere decir este(a) que está aquí.

 **La forma rara de tratar de España a Inglaterra:** Ya voy a explicar el porqué de eso e.e

 **¿Por qué no use los nombres humanos?:** Ni perra idea XD

Yo: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA "derrame nasal masivo"

Ínter-baka: ¡Canadá es tan condenadamente adorable y violable!

Yo: ¡si eso es verdad! Lástima que Alfred lo sobreprotege tanto sino ya lo hubiéramos secuestrado y echo muuuuchoooo yaoi con él

Ínter-baka: ¡Ni que lo digas!

"imaginación de Ixchel e ínter-baka: Canadá con traje de Maid, con traje sexy de oso, traje cuerpo completo de oso, con un delantal sin camisa ni bóxer, con solo el mandil puesto, con un traje chino femenino, con un kimono corto, comiendo un helado derretido, amarrado con esposas a la cama, en una pose sugerente, con _**alguien**_ -Prusia {WTF si ya lo sabemos U.U} Estados Unidos- dándole duro contra el muro, en cuatro, en un muro en una cama ¡en donde sea!" #derrame nasal masivo más grande que el salto ángel# ¡KYAAAAAAAAAA te vamos a secuestrar Canadá!

Usa: ¡Sobre mi cadáver pervertidas discípulas de Francis! "Nos apunta con su pistola"

Yo: Tsk eres un dolor de culo lo sabías, si no fuera porque Maite duerme contigo y tienes su casa más vigila que una cárcel de alta seguridad ya lo hubiéramos secuestrado ¬¬

Inter-baka: Es verdad, anda Usa dánoslo un día y te lo regresamos virgen

Usa: ¡NUNCA!

Yo e ínter-baka: aburrido ¬¬

Usa: Me vale una mierda.

Yo: En fin Usa da la despedida que tengo cosas que hacer

Usa: Si como no ¬¬

Ínter-baka: ¡ya dala pues!

Usa: Gracias señores televidentes (?) por ver esta porquería de historia y por favor no olviden comentar gracias –sonrisa sexy-

Yo e ínter-baka: ¡OYE! En fin saludos desde Venezuela déjennos Review por fis chao


	2. Chapter 2

_**Amor al más puro Estilo Latino**_

 _ **Hetalia no me pertenece, si me perteneciera se vería más yaoi, que de costumbre y aparecerían los Latín Hetalia y Canadá sería más visible y Usa, Francia e Inglaterra lo sobreprotegerían.**_

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

 _ **~~Las manías de los Latinoamericanos~~**_

 _ **Besar en la boca a España:**_

TODAS las naciones que fueron colonias españolas tenían la costumbre o más bien manía, de besar a España en la boca. Como saludo y de despedida, las niñas lo hacen de manera un poco más recatada, pero los varones NO, ellos agarran y le plantan a Antonio un beso de telenovela mexicana, nada tiene que ver que México sea el más cariñoso y picaron de sus hijos.

Los españoles estaban más que acostumbrados, mientras que las demás naciones sobretodo asiáticas se quedaban boquiabiertos con los varones.

(Una cosa son las hembras y otra cosa son los varones, según se no me linchen, en España las niñas se despiden de sus padres con un beso o eso Oi no se)

 _ **Ejemplo 1:**_

Venezuela, Colombia y Paraguay iban a visitar a mami España, cuando lo vieron saliendo una tienda.

-¡Mamá!-gritaron las tres

-¡Mis niñas!-exclamo corriendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Cuando llego con ellas, les dio un abrazo a las tres juntas y les beso las mejillas.

Ellas en cambio le dieron un beso corto en la boca y se fueron a la casa de España.

Los hermanos Italia observaron la escena con una sonrisa, la de Veneciano más grande que la de su hermano.

 _ **Ejemplo 2:**_

México, Argentina y Ecuador iban hablando de sus vidas por las calles de Madrid, se dirigían a una casa en específico, la casa de mami España.

Antonio había salido, cuando vio a sus hijos subiendo la calle, con una sonrisa radiante espero a que se acercaran.

-¡Mami hermosísimamente bella!-grito México corriendo a darle un abrazo

Argentina y Ecuador rodaron los ojos y le siguieron con una sonrisa.

-¡Mujer de mi vida!-grito Argentina

-¡Mamaíta bella!-Ecuador prácticamente dejo la sonrisa del gato de Chésteres opaca

Cuando llegaron con él, le dieron entre los tres un abrazo de oso, cuando se separaron Antonio les revolvió el cabello y les acarició la mejilla, las madres miraban que sabían de su relación sonreían enternecidas, Alemania, Inglaterra, Estados Unidos y Francia miraban la escena desde la ventana de la casa de Toño.

Ecuador le dio un beso corto en la boca de piquito y otro en la mejilla, Argentina le dio un beso en la boca un poco más duradero, México…bueno…

El agarro del cuello a Antonio y le dio un beso de telenovela mexicana, sin lengua claro ¬¬ y luego lo abrazo como un koala, con piernas y brazos, sacándole la lengua a sus hermanos por sus protestas, mientras se apurruchaba contra el pecho con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

Los que estaban dentro de la casa se quedaron boquiabiertos y en shock.

 _ **Mami España.**_

TODAS las antiguas colonias españolas tenían la manía de llamar a España mami, mamá, mamaíta o el más común en la época colonial Madre Patria.

 _ **Ejemplo:**_

-Ne, México-llamo Matthew

-Dime güerito lindo-sonrió al ver su sonrojo

-¿Por qué llamas a España-san mamá?-le miro curioso

-Oh, bueno es que cuando éramos pequeños mis cuates y yo creíamos que mamá era mujer-respondió rascándose la nuca algo avergonzado

-Oh-dijeron todas las naciones presentes, México ahí se dio cuenta que TODAS las naciones presentes en esa reunión estaban prestando atención a su pequeña charla

-¡Y USTEDES QUE ANDAN VIENDO VIEJAS CHISMOSAS!-grito Rafael mirándolos feo

-Es que México la relación de tus hermanos con España es muy…rara-se "excuso" Alemania

-¡Y una mierda!-

 _ **Algunas antiguas colonias tienden a molestarse MUCHO si se les despierta por la fuerza si no es algo importante**_

-¡En tu cara Honduras, Puerto Rico!-gritaba el mexicano mientras hacía un baile de la victoria por toda la sala

-No me puede creer que este idiota me haya dejado en banca rota en el _**Monopolio**_ -se quejó Honduras con fastidio

-Joder, se nota que este imbécil tiene experiencia en el _**Mortal Combat, Stri Figh**_ y en el de futbol callejero en el Play Station __-berrinchaba Puerto Rico

-¡ALABABENME, ADORENME, ARRODILLENSE ANTE M!-grito Rafael parándose encima de la mesa con una botella de tequila en mano

-¡México cállate que si mamá o Venezuela, Colombia, Ecuador, Chile y Perú se despiertan y nos buscan de matar yo te mato antes! (*)-gruño Panamá

-Pero-

-¡Pero nada y ya cállate!-esta vez el que grito fue Bolivia

-¡CALLANSE DE UNA COJUDA VEZ!-gritaron España y Venezuela, Colombia, Ecuador, Chile y Perú con una aura oscura rodeándoles, con deseos de sangre que asustaría hasta a Rusia

 _ **Los varones protegerán hasta la muerte a su mami**_

- _ **Bonjur**_ Argentina-saludo coqueto Francis

-¡Aléjate Pervertido!-grito el argentino apuntándole con un revolver

-¡Porque me agredes, yo solo te salude!-chillo

-Porque será-rodo los ojos con claro sarcasmo en su voz

-Además no te vengas a hacer el santo _**Mon cherí**_ , que tú eres igual de pervertido que yo-acuso

-a diferencia de vos yo no ando mostrando que quiero violar a medio mundo, yo lo hago más sutilmente-se ¿defendió? Martín

-En fin, ¿has visto a Antonio?-

-¿A mamá? Nop, no lo he visto ¿Por qué la pregunta?-lo miro desconfiado

-Ah, pues quería invitarlo unos tragos-dijo desilusionado-Y ver si le quito la virginidad-susurro con tono inaudible, más Argentina lo escucho

-¿Y ver si le quitas qué?-pregunto con tono sombrío y peligroso, un aura asesina empezó a brotar de él, más Francia no lo noto estaba metido en su mundo pervertido, imaginando cosas para mayores de 18.

-La virginidad, España a pesar de todos estos años sigue virgen-puso una sonrisa pervertida-así que yo Francia-sama, piensa darle mucho _**amour**_ -y se perdió en su mundo pervertido

-Oh, pues que lastima-

-¿A qué te refieres?-lo volteo a ver confundido, pero apenas lo vio lo supo

-Porque mamá NO está disponible y menos dejare que alguien como tú le ponga las manos encima-un aura asesina con ansias de sangre lo rodeaba, en una mano sostenía una metralleta y en la otra su revolver

-O-o-oye A-a-ar-gen-ti-na c-c-cálmate u-un p-poco-tartamudeo, tenía la cara azul y temblaba

-Pero si yo estoy calmado-sonrío de manera escalofriante-solo que como el buen hijo que soy voy a defender a mi mamita de los indeseables como tú-le apunto con ambas armas, Francis trago grueso-¿Tus últimas palabras?-

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-fue lo único que dijo antes de salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo

En la persecución se le unieron México, Ecuador y Cuba…

Solo nos queda rezar por el alma de Francia.

 _ **Borrachera Latina**_

 **N°1: La despechada**

En algún bar de México, se podía ver a Rafael Sánchez Carrillo representación de México tomando como un desquiciado, llorando a mares, entre trago y trago lloraba e hipaba…Daba pena el wey

-Porque hip-lloraba arrastrando las palabras

-¡Rafael Sánchez Carrillo!-entro gritando el jefe del muchacho que nada más se volvió a verlo de reojo y volvió a empinarse su botella de tequila y llorar cual magdalena

-¿Pos y a ti que te pasa?-lo miro confundido sentándose en la barra también

-¡Mi Mattie ya no me quiere!-lloro con más ganas (si es posible)

-¿ah?-

-Yo hoy fui a visitarlo como el buen vecino que soy-empezó a contar tomando otro trago de su botella de tequila

-aja-él ya sabía cómo iba el cuento

-Entonces me encontré con Cuba y él me dijo que me fuera debido a él iba a pasar todo el día con Mi Mattie, yo me moleste, le respondí, él se molestó, una cosa llevo a la otra y nos agarramos a tortazos, luego llego Mattie y se molestó con nosotros y nos echó a patadas y nos dijo que no volviéramos hasta que hayamos madurado y… BUAAAAAAAA MATTIE YA NO ME QUIERE BUAAAAAA-rompió en llanto…otra vez

El jefe de México solo rodó los ojos y le palmeo la espalda, esa iba a ser una larga noche.

 **N°2: El Fiestero victorioso vengativo**

-¡VIVA VENEZUELA CARAJOOOOOOO!-grito una más que borracha Venezuela en una discoteca

-¡QUE VIVA!-gritaron los demás

-¡Y VIVA YO POR PATEARLE EL CULO AL IMBECIL DE ARGENTINA EN LA FINAL DEL SUDAMERICANO DE BALONCESTO!-

-¡QUE VIVA!-

-¡EN TU CARA COÑO´E TU MAE LA VENGANZA ES MIA MUAJAJAJA!-

 **N°3: El alegre**

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-reía como si no hubiera un mañana Cuba mientras bebía de su agua ardiente (*)

-¿Y tú poque te ríes chico?-cuestiono el jefe de Cuba

-¡Es que me da risa!-

-¿Qué te da risa chico?-

-¡La forma en la que reacciono México Jajajajajaja!-

-¿ah?-

-¡No esperaba menos de mi rival por el amor de esa camelia Jajajajajaja!-

El jefe solo se limitó a mirarlo como si estuviera loco

 **N°4: El Genial Fiestero**

-¡YEAAAAAHHH GANE LA COPA SUDAMERICA!-grito Chile borracho cual cuba encima de una mesa con una botella de cerveza en mano

-¡VIVA CHILE!-gritaron todos los chilenos

-¡SOY TAN GENIAL QUE LE PETIE EL CULO A ARGENTINA CARAJO!-

-¡YEEEAAAHHH!-

 **N°5: El peleonero**

-¡Que le jodan a Venezuela y a Chile!-chillo un borracho Argentina

-Martín cálmate-trato de calmarlo su jefe

-¡¿Quieres pelea o que cabrón?!-se levantó dispuesto a matarlo a golpes

-¡Cálmate!-

-¡Yo te mato!-

 **N°6: El cantante**

-¡Mi amado Mattie!-chillo México enfrente de la casa de Canadá o Matthew Willians.

Detrás de él un grupo de mariachis tocaban una ranchera mexicana

Matthew se removió en sus sabanas, se destapo y miró el reloj en su mesa de noche, las 4:30 am (a esa hora yo me levanto para ir al colegio -.- T.T)

En las habitaciones continuas Inglaterra, Francia y Estados Unidos se despertaron también.

 _ **-Mi amada, mi adorada, mi cielo hermoso, quiero pedirte aquí postrado que me mires, que me mires con esos ojitos bellos que amo con toda mi alma (*)-**_ canto con voz ronca y algo arrastrada por el alcohol, pero a pesar de todo cantaba bien

Pero Matthew cuando abrió su ventana (Que daba a la acera al igual que las otras) en vez de quedarse a escuchar se cantó, agarro y le lanzo un balde de agua fría.

Si como escucharon/leyeron le echo un balde de agua fría.

Alfred se agarraba el estómago por la risa y Arthur y Francis estaban en shock.

-¡No vengas a hacer escándalos a esta horas de la mañana cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir joder!-le grito furíco cerrando después su ventana de un manotazo.

Rafael lloro empapado y su jefe solo le palmeo la espalda.

-animo-fue lo único que le dijo

 _ **El rincón de la locura XD**_

Yo: ¡Aquí el segundo capi!

Ínter-baka: ¡Mil gracias por sus favoritos y review se lo agradecemos de corazón!

Yo: En la último parte me inspire en una canción que le dedico una vez mi abuelo a mi abuela cuando lo echo de la casa porque lo pillo en una aventurilla y si le echo el balde de agua fría XD y Venezuela le gano a Argentina en la final de la copa sudamericana de baloncesto una venganza ya que él le gano en la copa sudamericana de futbol

Yo e ínter-baka: Gracias por leer y déjennos review saludos de Venezuela


	3. Chapter 3

_**La vida al más puro Estilo Latino**_

 _ **Hetalia no me pertenece, yo solo hago esto por mera diversión y sin fines de lucro**_

 _ **~Las aventuras de mamá España~**_

 _ **N°1: Aceptar ser llamado mamá**_

Antonio estaba delante de sus pequeños veinte hijos cruzado de brazos y bastante serio, sus hijos de unos seis años en apariencia estaban igual, Francia, Holanda, Bélgica, Prusia y Romano miraban la escena con cara de no entender un carajo.

-No-dijo él con voz seria

-Si-dijeron a coro las veinte pequeñas voces, unas más fuertes que otras

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Me niego-

-No me importa-

-No, no y no-

-Sí, sí y si-

-No me pueden obligar-

-Podemos-

-No sean insolentes-

-No lo somos-

-Sí lo son-

-Acepta y ya mujer-dijeron los veinte pequeños países con voz fastidiada

-NO y además... ¡NO soy mujer, soy hombre coño!-chillo mirándolos feo, ellos se mantuvieron inmutables, hasta se veían divertidos

-Este-la voz de Bélgica los trajo a la realidad.

-¿Qué coño está pasando aquí?-pregunto un molesto Romano ante tanto drama.

-Eso es simple tío Romano-dijo solemne pero con voz divertida Argentina

-Es que nuestra querida-siguió Cuba con voz burlona

-Cuidadora de España-Ecuador tenía una sonrisa burlona de oreja a oreja

-No quiere admitir-Panamá estaba igual que su hermano

-Que es-Uruguay estaba igual que Argentina

-En realidad-Paraguay buscaba por todos los medios no reírse

-Una mujer-Puerto Rico se mordía el labio para no reírse.

-Sin NADA de pecho pero mujer al fin y al cabo-México era el que mejor se estaba conteniendo, más la sonrisa burlona no abandonaba sus rostro.

-¡Que NO soy mujer con un carajo!-chillo España a punto de romper en llanto

-Pff-Francia se aguantaba las ganas para no reírse

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-más Prusia no tuvo esa consideración se revolcaba en el piso agarrándose el estómago.

Holanda tenía una sonrisa maquiavélica y burlona pintada en el rostro, Romano tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo y Bélgica estaba entre si reírse o ayudar a España, se decidió por lo último.

-Ne Toño-llamo moviendo su mano para que se acercará

-Dime Emma-dijo acercándose a ella, aun enfurruñado.

-¿Por qué no aceptas?-le dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva

-¿Ah?-la miro como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza y tres ojos más.

-Ósea me refiero a que aceptes su petición de momento, ya se les pasará en un tiempo, son niños y sabes cómo son, sobretodo ellos-explico aun con su sonrisa intacta.

-No, no y no-

-Toño no seas testarudo, son niños y por lo tanto necesitan una figura materna y lo ven en ti-

-Pero es que-

-Es que nada-corto-Si no quieres que te llamen con termino femenino, entonces llega a un acuerdo con ellos y ya-

-Habla por ti-refunfuño pucheroso-ellos son muy rebeldes y tercos, no me escucharan-

-No pierdes nada con intentarlo-animo

-Está bien, tú ganas-dijo con voz desganada, encaminándose a la tropa de niños.

-Niños-llamó haciéndoles un gesto para que se acercaran, las veinte pequeñas naciones se acercaron a su "cuidadora"

-Vamos a hacer un trato-les dijo agachándose a su altura y poniendo el dedo índice a la altura de su rostro

-¿Un trato?-inquirieron los veinte niños confundidos

-Si un trato-

-¿De qué va ese trato?-pregunto El Salvador

-Que yo dejo que ustedes me llamen mamá-ante eso los niños se emocionaron mucho-pero-corto bajando la mano

-Pero-repitieron ellos

-Ustedes dejan de llamarme por sufijo femenino-

-¡Eh, no es justo!-se quejaron

-Eso o nada, ustedes deciden-

-Está bien-aceptaron pucherosos después de un rato de silencio

Antonio sonrío y sin que se dieran cuenta los abrazó (si abrazo a los veinte niños, como no sé) unos se empezaron a quejar y otros simplemente disfrutaban del abrazo.

-Parecen una madre y sus hijos-dijo un enternecido Prusia

-Si-concordó Francia

-Yo aún sigo pensando que eres mujer pero bueno-dijo México resignado

-Seh-concordaron Cuba, Argentina, Paraguay, Uruguay, Ecuador, Panamá y Bolivia

Antonio solo resoplo y rodo los ojos, sin darse cuenta que Venezuela lo veía fijamente (es una expresión de fastidio y rebeldía muy común aquí en Venezuela XD)

 _ **N°2 España en vestido**_

-Yo sigo diciendo que mamá es mujer-refunfuñaba México en la cocina

-Yo también lo pienso pero nada podemos hacer-concordó Argentina

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-se preguntó en voz alta El Salvador

-Mami se vería hermosa que digo hermoso con vestido, aunque no tuviera pecho se vería bien-soltó al aire Bolivia

-Tú lo has dicho-concordó Uruguay

-Pero ella, digo él no lo aceptará-refunfuño pucheroso Paraguay

-Es muy orgullosa-empezó Ecuador

-Por no decir que la criaron como un hombre-termino Panamá con un puchero

-Y cada vez que se nos escapa algún término femenino con ella se infarta y los tíos se descarrilan de la risa-comentó Puerto Rico

-Ni decir cuando la llamamos mamá delante de sus feos y malos jefes-recordó Perú

-Ese día nos llevamos una buena regañada-comento un pucheroso Chile

-Si tan solo alguien interfiriera por nosotros y la hiciera entrar en razón-berrincho Cuba

-Pero la tía no escucha a nadie y cuando le dije a mi papá él solo se destornillo de la risa-comentó Brasil-Es muy orgullosa mi tía-

Todos los varones de la casa más su primo suspiraron en derrota y siguieron sus quehaceres.

Sin darse cuenta que detrás del muro de la cocina Portugal y Holanda estaban escuchando la conversación.

-Sería divertido ver a mi ototo en vestido-comentó cínico el portugués

Holanda no dijo nada pero sonrío maquiavélico.

En eso iban pasando las niñas de la casa y ellos vieron su boleto a la diversión.

-Oigan niñas vengan un momento-llamo Portugal ocultando su sonrisa malévola, no quería asustar a las niñas

-¿Qué pacho tío?-pregunto jovial Venezuela

-Saluda primero-le recordó

-¿No te salude cuando llegaste?-se rasco la cabeza, Colombia, Guatemala, Hondura, Nicaragua, República Dominicana y Costa Rica se palmearon la frente con cara de cansancio

-Si lo hiciste-

-Entonces para que volver a saludar eres familia la fría cordialidad no cuenta ¿no?-

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-la miro curioso

-Mami-

-Con razón-comentó Holanda

-En fin, eso no es lo que quería preguntarles-

-¿Qué pasa tío?-pregunto una curiosa Nicaragua

-Bueno niñas ¿ustedes no quieren aprender a coser, tejer y bordar?-preguntó Holanda antes de siquiera Portugal abriera la boca

-¿A tejer, coser y bordar?-pregunto Guatemala, sus demás hermanas se veían curiosas

-Si-

-¿Pero quién nos va a enseñar? Mamá no sabe-comentó Colombia

-Mi hermana Bélgica-respondió tranquilo

-¿La tía Ema?-pregunto Venezuela

-Es Emma-corrigió

-Todavía no puedo decir bien su nombre-comento llevándose una mano a la nuca

-No tienes remedio-dijeron Costa Rica y Guatemala con fastidio

-¡Cállense, al menos yo tengo estilo!-chillo malhumorada

-Ya no empecemos una guerra ¿sí?-se metió Colombia, ella conocía a su hermana pequeña y no iba a pasar mucho antes de que dejara peladas a esas dos, era más temperamental que ella y todos en esa casa.

-Es verdad Vene ignóralas-concordó Dominicana acariciándole la espalda para tranquilizarla

-Bueno ¿quieren o no?-hablo Portugal, mirando tranquilo la escena.

-¡Sí!-exclamaron contentas

Sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa maquiavélica de los hombres mayores.

Días después Bélgica les enseño el arte y oficio del telar a TODOS los hijos e hijas de Toño y al hijo de Portugal, para que confeccionaran ellos mismos la ropa tradicional de cada región.

Y bueno, como les entusiasmo MUCHO la cosa, ya que hicieron cientos y cientos de vestidos, pero lo curioso de la cosa es que TODOS tenían casi la misma talla, nada tenía que ver que Portugal y Holanda les proporcionaran las medidas de Antonio, nooo claro que no.

Entonces un día todos los niños se le plantaron enfrente de un recién despertado Antonio que los miraba curioso.

-¿Niños que pasa?-les pregunto algo preocupado, él se levantaba más temprano que ellos para hacer el desayuno y ellos dormían más que él.

-Pues nos preguntábamos-empezó vacilante México balanceándose de atrás para adelante

-Si tú-Cuba estaba igual solo que no se balanceaba

-Te-Argentina jugaba con sus manos

-Podrías-Ecuador y Panamá no lo miraban

-Poner-El Salvador, Uruguay y Paraguay también jugaban con sus dedos

-Esto-completaron las niñas

República Dominicana y Bolivia pasaron al frente con un paquete que Antonio reconoció enseguida.

-¡Ah, no, eso sí que no!-Exclamo terminando de quitarse de encima las sabanas

-Pero es que-trato de decir Bolivia

-¡Pero nada!-corto más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido, los

Niños se asustaron y bajaron la mirada algo llorosos, Antonio se arrepintió en ese mismo instante-No se pongan así es que yo, yo solo, es que-trato de arreglar su error, pero muy tarde algunos sollozaban bajito.

-Es que este vestido lo hicimos todos juntos y él tío Portugal nos dijo que te lo regaláramos de cumpleaños-dijo entre hipidos Dominicana, sus demás hermanos asintieron con él. En ese momento a Antonio le entraron ganas de agarrar su hacha y hacerse un abrigo con la piel de su hermano sin que lo viera Brasil.

Antonio suspiro y se pasó una mano por el cabello, si aceptaba ponerse el vestido le estaría dando el gusto a su hermano y si sus sospechas eran correctas a Holanda también y el NO quería eso, pero si decía que no sus hijos de seguro y terminan de llorar y a él ya se le estaba partiendo el corazón.

Suspiro resignado, ya mataría a esos dos después, lo primero eran sus hijos.

-Me lo pondré-susurro de forma casi inaudible más los niños sí lo escucharon.

-Eh-dijeron todos confundidos

-Que me pondré el vestido para la fiesta-dijo con seguridad y sonriéndole a sus hijos.

Ellos sonrieron contentos y entre todos destaparon el vestido y se lo enseñaron.

Era un vestido de color rojo con diseños de flores en dorado y ramificaciones en azul oscuro distribuidas de forma discreta en la falda, la falda no era ni tan ancha, ni tan pegada, era de manga larga, más las mangas eran algo sueltas, el cuello era tipo cerrado y tenía un pequeño dije con el escudo de su bandera en el frente, no era de amarre por detrás, si no que era completamente lizo, se fijó que el vestido le llegaba por encima del tobillo ideal para una escapada, también que había unas botas de tacón bajo, junto con una rosa del jardín que tenían sus hijos (ahí sí que se dio cuenta que su vida iba a cambiar y MUCHO) se fijó que por dentro el vestido tenía como bolsillos invisibles que había que verlo de cerca para notarlos. Miró a sus hijos interrogante.

-Es para guardar dagas y pistolas sin que nadie lo note-le contesto Ecuador a su pregunta muda

-¡Yo di la idea!-exclamo fanfarrona Venezuela

-Sí pero yo di la idea del diseño-Nicaragua metió su cuchara

-Mentira ese fui yo-se quejó México

Y así empezaron las quejas y peleas entre los niños.

España estaba que lloraba, agarro a sus veinte hijos y les dio un apretado abrazo.

-No saben cuánto los quiero-les susurro apretando aún más el abrazo

-Y nosotros a ti mamá-les respondieron correspondiéndole el abrazo.

Cuando bajo para la fiesta que se hizo sin su permiso, les dijo a sus hijos que se llevaran a Brasil al patio que tenía que hablar cosas de adultos con sus tíos, ellos obedecieron sin chistar.

Cuando bajo después de asegurarse que Brasil no estaba cerca, lo hizo con la frente en alto.

Llevaba puesto el vestido y las botas (le costó caminar horrores yo lo sé XD) y una rosa de adorno.

Francia y Prusia en cuanto lo vieron se quedaron en shock, con la boca abierta y pálidos como fantasmas, Bélgica sonrío de oreja a oreja al ver el vestido en el que los niños se esforzaron tanto, los hermanos Italia no dijeron nada ellos sabían lo que era andar en vestido (sobretodo Veneciano quien los uso hasta su adolescencia XD) Austria se quedó bastante sorprendido, Hungría lo retrataba (en ese tiempo no existía la fotografía, pobre Hungría U.U) y Portugal y Holanda se meaban de la risa.

-Muy gracioso no-comento caminando lentamente hacia ellos con las manos detrás de su espalda sosteniendo su fiel hacha.

-La verdad es que si jajajajajajajaja-río Portugal sin notar el aura asesina de su hermano pequeño

-Pues ahora yo me voy a divertir-

-¿Eh?-

Cinco segundos después toda la casa se movía de un lado a otro y se escuchaban los gritos desgarradores de Holanda y Portugal.

-¿Qué le paso a mi papá y a mi tío Holanda?-pregunto Brasil al ver el lamentable estado en el que quedo su padre y su tío Holanda

-Se portaron MUY mal y yo los castigué-contesto Antonio sacudiéndose las manos

-Oh-fue lo único que dijo-Por cierto tía estás muy guapa hoy-piropeó coqueto

-Verdad-Cuba sonreía arrogante

-Mi mamá es la persona más hermosa que hay en este mundo-México soco el pecho orgulloso

-Mi mami es hermosa-empezó Ecuador

-Digan lo que digan-terminó Panamá

-Y ay del que diga lo contrario-dijo amenazante Argentina

De solo-dios-sabe-donde Antonio sacó un abanico y se tapó la mitad de la cara con él, sus ojos brillando divertidos.

-No digan tonterías que hacen que me sonroje-comentó juguetón y con voz divertida

-Se metió en el personaje-susurro Francis

-Sí-concordó Gilbert

-Calladitos se ven más bonitos-siseo España con voz de ultratumba

Nadie pudo evitar que le corriera un escalofrió por la nuca, España molesta daba MUCHO miedo. Prueba de eso eran Holanda y Portugal que estaban más golpeados que piñata de locos (XD)

 _ **N°3 Nombres**_

-Niños no debieron hacer eso-regaño Antonio a sus hijos quienes estaban pucherosos.

-Pero es que mamá-berrincho Dominicana

-Pero mamá nada, ¿si los reyes les querían poner nombres humanos, porque se pusieron así?-los miró preocupado, ellos a pesar de no gustarles para NADA sus jefes, nunca se habían comportado así.

-Es que bueno-la voz de El Salvador se escucho

-Venga vamos hablen, ni que los fuera a comer-animo con una sonrisa

-Son los padres los que ponen los nombres a sus hijos-dijo Ecuador

-Y tú eres nuestra mamá-dijo Bolivia pucheroso

-Y queremos, bueno eso-Chile desvío la mirada

-¿eso?-lo miró divertido, Chile se juntaba mucho con Romano por eso le salio así, bueno desde antes era así

-Si eso-Paraguay y Uruguay les costaba formar la frase

-Lo que quieren decir mamá-hablo Perú

-Es que-Venezuela jugaba con sus dedos

-Queremos-Colombia estaba igual

-Que tú-Dominicana

-Nos-Guatemala

-Pongas-Honduras

-Nuestros-Nicaragua

-Nombres-México no sabía dónde meter la cabeza, estaba rojo como tomate maduro

-Humanos-Cuba no estaba mejor

A Antonio le dio en ese preciso momento diabetes ante tanta ternura, los miró enternecido y tomó una decisión.

-Está bien yo se los daré-

Los niños sonrieron de oreja a oreja ante lo dicho por su figura materna. Antonio agarro un pergamino y pluma y se sentó en su escritorio los niños le siguieron curiosos.

-Argentina será Martín Del Castillo-anuncio

Argentina era un niño de cabello rubio y ojos chocolate con un curioso mechón en la frente hacia atrás y de piel blanca, sonrío contento.

-Bolivia será Gustavo Rafael Sosa Moncada-

Bolivia era un niño de cabello negro y ojos chocolate y piel blanca pero un tanto tostada, sonrío de oreja a oreja

(Cuando diga blanca no es blanca pan de leche, si no blanca tostada okey, aquí en Latinoamérica no hay pan de leche a menos que sean extranjeros ¬¬)

-Chile será Julio Daniel Peña Estola-

Chile era un niño de cabello color chocolate y ojos negros de piel color canela pero más clara, sonrío

-Costa Rica será Julieta Luisa Alvarado Salves-

Costa Rica era una niña de cabello castaño claro y ojos chocolate de piel blanca algo tostada, sonrío feliz

-Cuba será Enrique Ernesto De La Vega-

Cuba era un niño de cabello negro en rastras y ojos chocolate de piel morena, sonrío

-Colombia será Catalina Carlota Gutiérrez Uvaneiro-

Colombia era una niña de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos verdes y de piel canela clara, sonrío contenta

-Ecuador será Cristóbal Eduardo Montillo Urquía-

Ecuador era un niño de cabello negro y ojos rojos de piel canela, sonrío feliz

-El Salvador será Pedro de Jesús Ramírez Perdomo-

El Salvador era un niño de cabello castaño y ojos castaño rojizo y de piel blanca, sonrío de forma tímida

-Guatemala será Camila Tatiana Ávila Marín-

Guatemala era una niña de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color y piel blanca latina, sonrío

-Honduras será Mariana Patricia Farrias Hernández-

Honduras era una niña de cabello negro y ojos chocolate y piel morena, sonrío

-Rafael del Jesús Sánchez Tobago-

México era un niño de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, con un mechón en la coronilla rizado y de piel canela, sus lentes brillaron igual que su sonrisa

-Nicaragua será Nora Omaira Fonseca Ponce-

Nicaragua era una niña de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color y de piel blanca latina, sonrío feliz

-Panamá será Leonardo Eduardo de la Cruz Urquiza Domínguez-

Panamá era un niño de cabello negro y ojos de un curioso dorado y de piel canela, emitió un chillido de felicidad pura.

-Paraguay será José Félix Aguilar Pacheco-

Paraguay era un niño de cabello rubio y ojos marrones de piel blanca latina, sonrío de oreja a oreja.

-Uruguay será Sebastián Ernesto Capacho Montes-

Uruguay era un niño de cabello rubio y ojos marrones de piel blanca latina, sonrío contentísimo

-Perú será Andrés Ernesto González Narvales-

Perú era un niño de cabello color chocolate y ojos marrones y piel canela, sonrío contento.

-Puerto Rico será Omar Alejandro Alvares Montilla-

Puerto Rico era un niño de cabello castaño de ojos negros y piel blanca latina, sonrío de oreja a oreja.

-República Dominicana será Fernanda Carolina Duran Suarez-

Dominicana era una niña de cabello rubio cenizo casi tirando a marrón de ojos marrón rojizo y piel blanca latina, sonrío de oreja a oreja.

-Y por último pero no menos importante mi pequeña Venezuela será Ana María del Coromoto Urquíades Bolívar-

Venezuela era una niña de cabello negro azabache con un curioso rizo del lado derecho de su cabeza muy parecido al de veneciano y de ojos verde esmeralda y de piel canela, pego un chillido de felicidad pura.

-¿Les gusta?-

-¡SI, gracias mamá!-exclamaron todas las colonias en extremo contentas

-De nada-

Francia y Prusia miraban la escena desde la puerta con una sonrisa enternecida. –Creo que a la final el vestido si le sienta-susurro Francia -¡Te escuche!-

 _ **N°4 Todos o nadie**_

-¿Es o no es esa una vista hermosa?-cuestiono un enternecido Francia

Inglaterra, Holanda y Prusia no pudieron evitar darle la razón.

¿Y es que como no hacerlo?

España se encontraba acostado en su GRAN cama matrimonial, que pareciera que habían juntado dos, y a su alrededor y bien apretados contra él estaban sus veinte hijos (colonias según los jefes ¬¬)

Cuatro estaban acostados en su pecho y otros tres en su estómago (debe faltarle el aire al pobre) tres se apoderaron del brazo derecho y otros tres del izquierdo, cuatro se apoderaron de su pierna derecha y los últimos tres hijos suyos de la izquierda.

A pesar de que debía estar en extremo incomodó España sonreía tranquilo y feliz.

-A esto se referían con _**todos o nadie**_ -comentó Inglaterra

-Estos niños son en extremo posesivos con su "mamá España"-canturreo burlón Prusia

-La vas a tener MUY difícil Inglaterra, no lo van a soltar tan fácil-se burló Holanda

-Ni que lo digas-bufo

 _ **~Siglos después~**_

-¡No me jodan!-chillo Inglaterra-¡Me tuve que mudar al sofá porque estos críos de mierda me cerraron la puerta en la cara y cuando puedo abrirla, me encuentro con que TODOS los malditos hijos varones de MI Antonio están aquí metidos y de paso abrazándolo y en MI cama!-berrinchó -Acostúmbrate-fue lo único que dijo un soñoliento Francia, las hembras solo asintieron

 _ **N°5 Beso en la boca**_

-Oye mami-llamó Cuba, a su lado estaban Argentina, México, Chile, Perú, Ecuador, Panamá y Bolivia

-Díganme-los volteó a ver

-¿Es cierto que él tío Francia se despide y saluda con un beso en la boca?-preguntó Argentina

-Si ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Por nada-respondieron a coro

-Niños-dijo en tono de advertencia, llevándose las manos a la cadera

-No es nada ¿verdad?-Bolivia volteó a ver a sus hermanos quienes asintieron

-Eso espero-

 _ **~Días después~**_

-¡Buenos días mamá!-exclamo un recién levantado México dándole un beso en la boca, acción que lo dejo como que en shock

-Buenos días mamá-dijeron unos soñolientos Ecuador y Panamá antes de repetir la acción.

Y así hasta que todos los varones lo saludaron y besaron.

-Párenme sus toros ahí, ¿Por qué carrizos me besan como si yo fuera su novio?-cuestionó algo chocheado todavía

-Porque te estamos saludando-respondió Argentina como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Si pero-

-¿Pero qué?-

-Así nos dijeron los tíos Prusia y Gilbert que se da un beso-dijo inocentemente Bolivia

-¿Qué ellos hicieron qué?-dijo entre dientes con rabia contenida

-¡Si lo hicimos, pero no pensábamos que a quien iban a besar era a ti!-se defendió Francia salido de solo-dios-sabe-donde

-¡Si pensábamos que era por curiosidad infantil e inocente, no que lo iban a aplicar en ti!-a diferencia de Francia, Prusia azotó la pobre puerta

-¡¿Pero qué coño le enseñaron a mis hijos?!-

-Qué íbamos a saber nosotros que ellos nada más preguntaron para aprender a besarte, nosotros solo lo hicimos de buena fe-se defendió Prusia, Francia asintió fervientemente

-Pero mamá-llamó Ecuador, Panamá le jalaba del pantalón, haciendo que volteara a ver a todos sus hijos varones

-Tú eres una persona muy especial para nosotros-dijo El Salvador

-Sí, además los tíos dijeron que uno besa a su persona especial en todo momento-dijo Puerto Rico

-Y tú eres nuestra persona especial-dijo Paraguay

-Sí, pero un beso en la boca se da a alguien por quien sientes un sentimiento romántico-trato de hacerlos desistir

-¿Sentimiento romántico?-preguntaron confundidos Argentina, Uruguay y Cuba

-Sí, pues es esa persona por la que quieres pasar el resto de tú vida con ella, con la que te quiere casar y sientes que es tuya y solo tuya ¿me entienden?-explicó avergonzado y molesto, ese tema no lo debería tocar sino hasta que ellos tengan la apariencia de niños de doce años

-Entonces no tienes porque preocuparte mami-dijo contento Chile

-¿Eh?-

-Nosotros siempre estaremos a tu lado-juro México

-Y tú eres _**solo nuestro**_ -dijeron Ecuador y Panamá

-Y cuando seamos grandes nos casaremos contigo ¿verdad?-dijo El Salvador

-¡SI!-exclamaron todos

-Aww-dijeron Francia y Prusia enternecidos

-Dios mío en que me he metido-lloro España en un rincón

Yo: ¡Gracias por seguir este lamentable fic hasta el final!

Ínter-baka. En serio muchas gracias

Yo: ¡Hasta la próxima y déjenme review!


End file.
